Want of Something More
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: Sequal to 'The Moon Stained Red' written by me a long time ago,Yuki and Kyo reflect on what happened and act accordingly. Read 'The Moon Stainded Red' for more understanding.
1. i

**Beg Note: I'm not so miserable now as I was for the past few days, I got sucked into a little depression although I was doing load of things. But now I have the inspiration to continue my story but just encase it may not live up to the first I put it into a new story, a different name. This is a two-shot one from Kyo and the other Yuki. Oh and I don't own fruits basket.**

Kyo was overwhelmed by Yuki's confession, he had not known how to react. Was it a joke? But it seemed so real. And then he had said the only thing he could think off. The same words he had been saying for what felt like eternity. And he would keep saying, until he defeated that rat. Until he KILLED that mouse! Then he would kill himself and in death they would be together. But not in hatred, the dead could not hate, just as one.

Kyo had never considered why he had wanted this to be his fate. Did he really want to dye so much? Did he really want to murder? Tohru had shown him another way; she had come, with her innocence, an inner light, without hate. At first he didn't want to see her, what was she doing here? But she had accepted him when she should have not, she had even made him confess.

He had admitted to wanting to be like Yuki. That is what he wanted, he didn't really want to kill Yuki, and he didn't really want to die. He wanted to live, maybe that was all Yuki wanted.

He was going to confront that rat, he wanted answers. He needed to know, he needed redemption and Yuki was the only one who could offer.

"Yuki," Kyo went flying against the wall and then felt a weight on him. Kyo felt anger rise from deep within him, it was a trick, the damned rat knew him too well, knew he would follow and demand answers. And now he was ambushed, and gasping for air, the arm crushing into his neck was making him unable to think.

"I don't love you, I hate you. You're a stupid cat and don't deserve to ever enter the zodiac. The only thing you deserve is to be locked up forever," Kyo was hurt, he could see the hate and anger in the purple eyes of his attacker. It was the only thing he could recognise and it cut deep into him like a knife. He didn't hate Yuki, he disliked the rat immensely and this hurt, the raw hate.

Before this day the two had fought like cat and mouse, that was what they were, they tossed obscenities at each other, a lot of hatred but it wasn't real hate it was pain. They had been sharing their pain the only way they knew how.

**End note: so how was that? I want to know if it was good as my other story 'The Moon Stained Red'**


	2. ii

**Beg Note: here the second and final chapter. **

Yuki leaned against the door in his bedroom, why had he done that? He had confessed his love to one whom hated him. After taking a few more breaths he regained his composure and stood up, opening the door to see Kyo. Anger filled him, his heart broken, his wound fresh. He kicked the cat across the room and jumped on top of him. He pressed his arm into the soft supple neck, applying pressure.

"I don't love you, I hate you. You're a stupid cat and don't deserve to ever enter the zodiac. The only thing you deserve is to be locked up forever," he said, venom in his voice and eyes. He heart ached he wanted the stupid cat to share his pain, his suffering his torment.

Yuki jumped up, what was he doing? He was hurting the one he loved. He could not do that, instead he would go to one who loved him, yes the bull, also stupid but kind and in love with him. Maybe not much so anymore but Hatsuharu would offer him comfort.

Yuki landed sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, he had not heard Kyo come up behind him with his cat-like agility. He felt a foot on his back, "I win Yuki,"

Yuki barely registered his name instead of 'rat' or 'damn rat'.

Yuki lifted his head to turn it to get a look at the cat, "Are you really that stupid? Even like this I could beat you, is that what you want you should have stayed on the floor where I left you,"

Why was he saying such cruel things? The cat brought out the worst in him,

"That was low Yuki, why did you do that?" Kyo sounded as if he was talking to a child, Yuki was confused, he didn't do anything. "Don't try to act all innocent, setting me up for an ambush, you know you could beat me without an ambush, was it just to humiliate me?"

Yuki looked up at the angry cat stunned. He felt the foot lift from his back and he scrambled to all fours and then to his feet.

The cat looked at him devoid of emotion. "Kyo…" the cat stood motionless, detached, and empty. "This has to stop, this enmity, that's what I hate, not you,"

For the second time tonight he was showing his true feelings, did this cat really have the power to pull down that wall that had stood so high and strong for so long? He moved forward and gripped the lifeless boy, not cat. He leant forward till their faces were an inch apart, Kyo still was passive. He then pressed he's lips against the boy with the fiery hair and temper.

**End note: there you go maybe this is the end although I may continue it. At the moment this story is finished.**


End file.
